PWP that deserves no title :
by kampaidaze
Summary: Seriously, it's just smut.  Really awkward like unrealistically virginal prude-smut.  Or something.  Narusasu btw.


Title: Untitled

Author: Kampaidaze

Warnings: Porn, Fluff

Rating: NC17

Summary: Bwah I don't knowww

Notes: This is a complete and utter PWP. It was my attempt to write a lemon with umm as realistic nervousness and embarrassment elements as I could manage? I don't know how much I succeeded or not, but it was something to do I suppose. Sorry for the abrupt beginning and even more abrupt end (and well, everything in between!), was way too lazy to write anything other than the porn bit even if it would compliment it. In an obscure way this is sort of for the poor people who liked my horrible death note fic that I just couldn't bear to carry on with, gypping them from the whole umm raunchy get-together that the disgusting amount of angst and skirting around each other was meant to lead up to? Pretty cruel, but I can't really do you guys the injustice of spouting random crap just to supply you with an ending that has no feeling whatsoever, if that makes any sense. Sorry guys : You've been so awesome despite the fact that I'm not a writer and I'm horribly lazy and dispassionate. I hope some of you can stand the Naruto fandom and get something out of this uhhh thinggg I'm posting now?

Either way thanks for reading.

-NS-

Sasuke swallowed thickly as he stared back into fierce blue eyes, and in the silence of the room the sound of it was deafening. His eyes shifted to the broad hand that pressed against the wall beside his head, then shifted warily back to Naruto's face as it cautiously drew closer.

Sasuke had loved him for years, leaving it to stagnate under all the layers of his equally deplorable priorities. Even before he'd left the village, throughout his time away, and since returning two years prior, it had never ceased to be the case. But acting on these impulses had never crossed his mind as a realistic prospect, these sorts of thoughts regarding Naruto were painstakingly repressed into bitter longing and repentance.

Naruto's warm lips covered his and pressed forward gently until the back of Sasuke's head grazed the wall behind him, making him shiver. It was difficult to tell if the perpetual vibration against his mouth was from his own shaking or Naruto's. "Why...are you doing this," Sasuke asked quietly after they separated, apparently unable to comprehend the very situation he'd brutalised out of his own mind.

"I already told you."

'I'm in love with you,' is what he had said, not really in a romantic way, but desperate, almost as though the concept made him fear for his very life. In a certain sense it had to have. In a small village being precariously situated between its rapidly developing surrounding regions, the society of Konoha had an underlying element of traditional 'family values' as almost a clever and subtle form of population control. The requirement for human resource for the stability of the village was so heavily sugar-coated with the pretext of 'the joys of marriage and childbirth' that homosexuality was basically unmentionable. This was further exacerbated by the value placed specifically on the reproduction of kekkei genkai, which was an issue particularly relevant to Sasuke's own situation. But unfortunately, he could not remain privy to the comfort of social convention and blissful ignorance when his infatuation with Naruto haunted him constantly, even in his sleep.

He hesitantly kissed back, letting his tongue drag against the one massaging every inch of his mouth, causing Naruto to jerk uncertainly as though it were the last thing he'd expected. Sasuke was admittedly fearful, Naruto's words hadn't quite registered in his mind, but the feeling of his lips and warm body shifting against his own most definitely had, and he couldn't help but allow it.

Naruto slowly walked him backwards toward his own bedroom grabbing a bottle of oil from the kitchen counter along the way, the action inevitably and awkwardly increasing the air of apprehension. They continued on until the back of Sasuke's legs brushed the foot of his bed. Naruto's movements were careful and calculated, as if he feared that any sudden movements would shatter Sasuke's apparent resolve to go through with what it seemed they were about to do. He was extremely gentle as his hands caressed Sasuke's ribs under the shirt before lifting and sliding it off over his head. He slowly crouched and smothered Sasuke's stomach in warm open mouthed kisses as he undid the button on his trousers and pulled them down his legs along with his underwear.

Sasuke sunk down to sit on the edge of the bed as Naruto stripped out of his own clothing. He wondered if anyone had seen Naruto naked before. His assertion seemed to suggest either practised expertise or maybe just sheer purpose. The thought of Naruto with someone else bothered Sasuke quite a bit, as it had always had a tendency to do.

"So...how do you want to do this?" Naruto asked, looking uncertain still that the verbal acknowledgement of what they were doing wouldn't trigger its all too sudden end. The question was clear, Sasuke understood that much. He also needed no time to contemplate what his answer would be, a specific scenario that had tormented his imagination time and time again, but he took a moment to painstakingly consider how to at least maintain some semblance of dignity in the process of admission.

"Do what you want..." Sasuke muttered grudgingly, feeling his face burn. He had a good idea as to what that would be, counting on Naruto's reputation as a 'lady killer' as well as the natural charge lurking behind his gentle touch. He had a feeling it would suit Naruto just fine, but could only hope that the message would penetrate his thick skull without much specification.

If it did, Naruto's face didn't show it. He paused a moment before leaning down and kissing him, re-instituting the passion that was dulled by the awkward verbal exchange. Sasuke pulled his legs onto the bed and scooted back to lay against the pillows in an attempt to punctuate his earlier statement, and Naruto followed without hardly separating their mouths until Sasuke's folded legs prevented him from going any further.

He smeared a kiss across the inside of one knee. "Just tell me when you want me to stop," he offered in an almost whisper before gently grasping Sasuke's knees and pressing his legs apart. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to meet the eyes he knew were watching him carefully. He turned his head to the side and laid still, feeling queasy and vulnerable yet unwilling to take the initiative.

He couldn't help twitch when he felt the warm pads of Naruto's fingers make contact with the skin beneath his balls, massaging gently before daring to move lower and trace over the crease of his anus. He could feel his own legs trembling and he earnestly hoped Naruto wouldn't notice. He watched the stretched expanse of Naruto's torso as he reached over him to the bedside cabinet where he'd placed the oil.

There was no denying how badly Sasuke wanted this, despite his current physical and emotional discomfort. As weird as it felt to have a slicked finger pressing against his hole, his body ached for it to push inside of him. As weird as it felt once it was finally in and even as the sting increased with each finger added, his body shook with the restraint it took to not push back against them and embarrass himself.

"Are you okay..?" Naruto asked quietly, using his free hand to rub Sasuke's leg in a comforting manner. "Does it hurt?"

"What do you think," he spoke harshly but quietly, not trusting his own voice. He preferred to admit the pain over admitting that he was okay with the situation in case it tipped Naruto off to his sick desperation.

His breath hitched when Naruto suddenly palmed his erection. "You're...really hard." Sasuke immediately bristled and prepared a nasty retort, but the impulse died as he finally looked at Naruto's face. There was no humor in his expression, no trace of a typical grin, he was merely watching the workings of his own hands with wonder and focused concentration as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face and dropped from his chin.

And he was just as hard. Sasuke could clearly see beyond his legs that the other's erection was standing stiffly not far from his own, and the sight somehow intensified the sensations incited by Naruto's hands and made Sasuke's breath quicken and temperature rise.

He couldn't take it anymore. He let his head drop back onto the pillows and closed his eyes. "Naruto," he groaned, "just do it."

Naruto only hesitated for a moment before grabbing the oil again and clumsily smearing some on his erection. It slipped from his hands when he went to return it to the bedside table, but he left it to dribble its contents onto the floor as he tended to the task at hand. The bed creaked as he climbed up to align his body with Sasuke's before settling on top of him, nestling his hips between Sasuke's legs.

He rocked against him, the warmth and pressure making Sasuke's brow furrow and teeth grit against his strain for composure. "Sasuke.." Naruto rasped, moving against him with increasing speed, "can I..?" He punctuated the request by pulling his hips back and lightly pressing the tip of his erection against Sasuke's entrance.

"Idiot... don't make me say it again.." Sasuke said, almost begged. It was apparently all the permission Naruto needed. He cautiously pressed his hips forward until the head of his erection had breached the tight ring of muscle. "S-shit.." Sasuke groaned, his hands clenching in the bed sheets.

"Sasuke, stop...moving around," Naruto pleaded, bracing himself on his elbows and trying to keep as still as possible. His words did little to pacify Sasuke's response.

"I'm moving because it hurts, you moron," Sasuke snapped through grit teeth, his body clenching involuntarily.

"O-ow! Fuck! I know, I know, it hurts for me too, you know! So just...try to relax a bit," he spoke shakily, wiping Sasuke's sweat drenched bangs from his face in a clumsy attempt to soothe him. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to control his laboured breathing. It wasn't long before it began to even out and some of the tension left his body, but Naruto waited a bit longer for good measure before lifting Sasuke's legs into a better position and pushing the rest of the way in.

Sasuke grimaced in pain and his thighs clenched around Naruto's torso, but it was abruptly easier to ignore it once Naruto reached an oil slick hand down to stroke him back to full hardness. He looked up at Naruto's face to find him flushed and sweating, and found he couldn't look away again even when Naruto opened his eyes and gazed back at him as he slowly started to move.

It felt weird, and Sasuke didn't quite understand the appeal of it until Naruto's breath became ragged and his movements seemed to take on a hint of urgency. He swallowed thickly, feeling the heat coiling in his abdomen intensify in response.

Naruto became concerned by his silence and inactivity and slowed his movements to inquire, "s-sorry... does it feel...", searching Sasuke's face for any indication of enjoyment.

"It's fine," was Sasuke's quick and typical response. The pain had dissolved into a dull ache that was barely noticeable beyond the fascination he was feeling toward Naruto's own discomposure. It was enough for him, to know he could make him feel that way despite having the disadvantage of being another guy. It was more than enough.

But Naruto didn't seem satisfied with his answer, frowning slightly at Sasuke's show of indifference. He grabbed Sasuke's legs just below the knees and hiked them up further around his back before pressing into him again.

Sasuke felt momentarily discomfited by being pushed into such an indecent position, but as Naruto began to press deeper into him from the new angle he felt the gradual building of pleasure that made his erection pulse insistently. He turned his head so his face was pressing into the pillow in an attempt to muffle the increasing irregularity of his breathing, feeling Naruto press burning kisses into the exposed side of his neck. As Naruto's tip continued to massage the same area inside him he gradually lost his self-consciousness to the point of pressing into each thrust and groaning without hardly realising it, his mind producing nothing but the desperate mantra of '_don't stop, don't stop, please, don't stop_'.

It had only been a few minutes, but soon enough Sasuke felt Naruto's movements become highly frantic and irregular, heard heavy pants from the open mouth pressed hotly against his cheek, and felt strong sweaty hands grip desperately at his lower back before Naruto's body seized up and pressed deeply into him as he came, groaning "Sasu..ke..." against his ear.

The experience was the most arousing thing Sasuke had ever witnessed, and he felt so close to coming he could cry. He shifted in frustration as Naruto's rocking slowed and came to a halt and he let his body rest heavily on top of Sasuke's. "Sorry..." he breathed apologetically. Sasuke didn't reply, instead lying still and resisting the insistent ache to touch himself while the experience of having Naruto come inside him replayed over and over in his mind. He let his eyes drift closed and hardly moved when Naruto pulled out of him and moved back to sit between his legs. "Do you want me to...um.."

He opened his eyes to look at him in indication that he was listening, but he still jerked in surprise as Naruto took hold of his still rock hard erection and began to stroke it slowly. Sasuke's skin was slick with sweat and his face tightened in concentration as he was brought closer and closer to the brink of orgasm once again. "Hold on," Naruto said suddenly and pulled away, and Sasuke groaned in exasperation.

"Dammit, Naruto," he growled as Naruto went to grab the fallen bottle of oil and coat his hand. "Just get on with-" he inhaled sharply as two fingers pressed into him and sought out the same place within him, knowing success when Sasuke's breath hitched and his legs began to shake. "...D-on't stop..." Sasuke rasped, tilting his head back and digging his fingers into the sheets as he was hit by a wave of pre-orgasmic desperation that made him groan and push back hard onto Naruto's hand. He suddenly felt a hot wet mouth slide down the length of his erection, and instantly the combination of warm wet suction on his cock and rough fingers pushing against his sensitive inner tissue had him arching his back and gasping as he finally toppled over the edge into wave after wave of near-violent orgasmic bliss.

After his orgasm subsided, he lay still, feeling so ridiculously relieved that he felt as though he could laugh or cry, but didn't really have the energy for either. He merely lay there basking in the satisfaction of experiencing something he had craved so badly for so long and thought he would never have and still wasn't entirely convinced he would ever have again. He eventually turned his head to look at Naruto who had collapsed beside him and was wiping the remaining semen from his face and spitting into a wad of tissue.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked idly, half-asleep, watching Naruto smear the back of his hand across his mouth.

"It was absolutely amazing," Naruto replied, laughing softly.

-THE ABRUPT END-

Jesus christ XDD I'm like some sort of contradictory prude-perv


End file.
